


All For Myself

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal loves his alone time, and he works with Will to help him learn to love himself too. Everyone jacks off and everyone is happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> For [homoette](http://homoette.tumblr.com)'s prompt: 
> 
> _Whenever Hannibal masturbates, he like to rub and pinch his nipples while calling out Will's name <3_
> 
> Sidebar: I recently reposted this fic because I thought these ficlets worked better as a series than as chapters of a story - sorry for any confusion, friends!!

Hannibal masturbates fairly often. Like the rest of us, he’s no stranger to a quick wank in the shower to get some tension out, and he knows the quickest ways to work himself up and reach an efficient climax. He’s a busy man, he’s got appointments and murders to see to - he needs to stay relaxed, but he can’t be spending all day getting off, you know?

Those, however, are the everyday wanks, and they _hardly_ encompass his entire self-love repertoire. This is a man who puts on opera music to eat by himself in his empty dining room. This is a man whose pajamas probably cost more than everything in my closet combined. This is a man who knows how to enjoy physical pleasures of every kind, and a man who does so _with relish_. This is a man who loves himself _immensely_ , to a degree most of us can’t even imagine.

When Hannibal has a free evening, as he so rarely does, he makes a point of _enjoying_ it. He draws himself a nice bath, using a set of products he keeps _only for this occasion_ \- oils and scrubs and lotions that only he gets to smell and experience. Nights like this are a celebration of his own self, and are holy days in their own right. He lights candles and scrubs his skin, drying himself with thick cotton towels. By the time he rubs himself down with lotion, he’s more than half hard and beginning to get a little antsy with it.

He forces himself to slow down though, and lays on the bed with the covers pulled back - this is a sight that deserves to be seen and experienced in every way, even and _especially_ if he’s the only one doing the seeing.

He gives his cock a few cursory strokes to relieve a little pressure, but then moves on to the rest of his body. Hannibal owns more than a few toys for this purpose, but more often than not, he prefers his hands. There’s just no substitute for the feel of warm skin on skin, especially his own.

He runs his big hands in cycles across his chest and down his torso, kneading his pectorals and soft belly, stopping every few rounds to press his fingertips to his nipples and pinch at them lightly. Eventually he works his way up to giving his nipples attention at every round, tweaking them harder and becoming breathless with it.

His cock is laying heavy on his belly and leaking by the time he devotes himself fully to his nipples, squeezing them and twisting them gently in turn, each motion a straight electrical line to his cock, causing it to jerk in rhythm with his strokes. He reaches down to tug at himself enthusiastically and palm his balls, stopping just before he hits the edge to return his hands to his own chest. The tiny bit of added stimulation sends him over, and he paints his torso with broad stripes of cum.

After he catches his breath, he gathers a warm cloth to clean himself up, and applies a cool salve to his nipples before he gets back in bed to sleep. They’ll be a little tender in the morning, but the pain will be worth it as he goes through his day and remembers his own ecstasy.

(Will, on the other hand, only occasionally allows himself a rough and fast tug before bed to drive away the nightmares. Beyond that, he’s always largely neglected his own sexual desires - until he and Hannibal become intimate. Hannibal senses Will’s reluctance to bring himself pleasure, and asks Will to perform for him one night, watching but not touching.

Sitting next to Will on the bed, Hannibal instructs Will to take his time with every part of his cock, squeezing the base, trailing gentle fingers along the underside of the shaft, softly ghosting his palm against the head.

Will is panting roughly by the time Hannibal has him run his fingers along his own perineum, up to his own nipples, down into his navel, along the front of his thighs. Hannibal makes Will acknowledge every part of his own body, whispering into his ear that he is holy. He licks the sacred sweat off Will’s collarbone, encouraging him to tend to his now-leaking cock again.

Will’s body shakes with his increasingly enthusiastic strokes, now seeing stars and groaning from deep in his chest. He comes suddenly and hard, and Hannibal holds him through the aftershocks.

Hannibal has been hard for the last hour, but he ignores himself and cradles Will against his chest as Will drifts off into a peaceful sleep. After this, Will becomes much more comfortable with himself, often having Hannibal lie back so that he can jack off onto his belly or into his mouth.)


End file.
